Subnormalidad
La subnormalidad es la cualidad de estupidez de algunas personas, y es lo que define y mantiene vivo al Universo Subnormal. Como funciona La subnormalidad hace que el individuo que la posea se vuelva mas pendejo e imbécil, todo por diversión o comedia. Algunos individuos son brutos, pero no hace falta ser bruto para ser subnormal, basta con tener el cerebro retorcido. También pueden haber subnormales inteligentes. Historia La subnormalidad empezó cuando el meteorito subnormal cayó en un planeta inhabitado, el cual actualmente es el mundo subnormal, el cual se ubica en el universo subnormal. Cuando el meteorito cayó, se creo el Dios Subnormal (el cual es pariente de Jesús David), el cual creó todo lo inicial para un buen mundo con subnormalidad. Nunca mas se supo de el pero se cree que un día regresará porque cada vez el mundo es menos subnormal, y el día en que lo subnormal sea escazo el volvera a resucitar a todos los subnormales que han vivido alguna vez y subnormalizará a todos los no subnormales, en ese momento la subnormalidad será infinita. Como ser subnormal Para ser subnormal debes actuar como subnormal (obviously), eso se explica en 5 sencillos pasos: # Cambia tu apariencia, ponte ropa subnormal de ser posible, sino no importa pero lo mas importante es que para lucir como subnormal no debes exagerar. Si ya tienes cara de pendejo puedes saltarte este paso. # Compórtate como subnormal, para eso haz cosas como cambiar tus expresiones constantemente como lo hace Raúl, se payaso diciéndole estupideces a las personas como lo hace Eleazar, o actúa como drogadicto como lo hace Hernán (Advertencia: No te drogues de verdad). # Cambias tus gustos, en vez de hacerte un sandwich con panes rellenos de jamón, hazlo con jamones rellenos de panes. Empieza a escuchar música de vírgenes, como Marshmello, Martin Garrix, One Direction, K-Pop, o si eres chica pues escuchar a Dua Lipa. Empieza a comer pizza con piña. # Haz estupideces incoerentes. Cepíllate con pasta de espagueti, y haz pasta italiana con pasta dental. Tírale piedras a los aviones. Cuenta mosquitos. No te pases haciendo cosas como hablar solo, porque sobrepasa la delgada línea entre la subnormalidad y la locura. # Finalmente, di palabras o frases subnormales constantemente o cada vez que no sepas que decir, como Patata, Pudín, o "Soy vegetariano y por eso fumo marihuana". * Cada subnormal tiene un estilo diferente, no intentes forzarte copiandote de la manera de otros subnormales. No intentes esforzarte mucho, si ves que no lo haces bien, es que realmente no quieres ser subnormal o es que la subnormalidad no va contigo y deberías dejar de intentar, es posible que termines siendo el subnormal ñoño o el ñoño que se cree subnormal y no le llama la atención a nadie. Tipos de Subnormalidad * La subnormalidad común, nada especial. * La subnormalidad a medias, persona que es mitad subnormal, mitad normal. Esta persona a veces está normal pero a veces saca su lado subnormal. * La subnormalidad completa, persona para la cual la subnormalidad ya no es una palabra, es un estilo de vida. Esta persona es mínimo 100% subnormal, como Raúl. * La subnormalidad omnipotente, la que puede controlar todo lo subnormal, como Raúl del futuro o el Dios Subnormal. * La subnormalidad al borde de la anormalidad, persona que está subnormal, pero casi anormal, es decir loco, y todo subnormal debe saber que loco y subnormal no es lo mismo y hay una delgada línea entre ellos. * El ñoño, el que no llame la atención de nadie y al que no le vale la pena ser subnormal si es que es por eso que es ñoño. Subnormalidad en la Cultura Pop Estos son algunos ejemplos de la subnormalidad en la cultura popular: 1: Televisión/Películas: * Tío Grandpa * Clarence * Bob Esponja * Los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción * Dory (Buscando a Nemo) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Dora la Exploradora * Rafa (Los Simpson) * La Chilindrina (El Chavo del 8) * Stingy (Lazy Town) * Mr. Bean 2: Videojuegos * Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Crash Bandicoot * Wario (Super Mario Bros) * Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) * Sans (Undertale) * Papyrus (Undertale) 3: Anime * Luffy (One Piece) * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) * Saitama (One-Punch Man) * Kame Sennin (Dragon Ball) * Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) * Aggretsuko 4: Canciones * Duck Sauce - It's You * Duck Sauce - Barbra Streissand * Duck Sauce - NRG * Lazy Town - Mío * Lazy Town - We are Number One * Dora la Exploradora - Todos Quieren Mi Ganso * Su_morenito_19 (Zorman) - Soy cani * Eiffel 80 - Blue (Da ba dee) * Serebro - Mi Mi Mi * Yolanda be Cool - We not Speak Americano 5: Internet y Tendencias: * Marcianito Cumbiero * Negro de Whatsapp * Enrique Iglesias * Katy Perry * Khazoo * Subnormal (Khazoo) * Sr. Pelo * SMG4 * Rage Comics * PIKOTARO (Pen Pineapple Apple Pen) * Rasputín * Fernanfloo Porcentaje de Subnormalidad El porcentaje de subnormalidad indica que tan subnormal es una persona. Artículo principal: Porcentaje de Subnormalidad Récords de Subnormalidad Actualmente la persona mas subnormal en el mundo es Raúl, con el 999999999999999999999999999999999999% (36 veces escrito el 9) de porcentaje de subnormalidad. Artículo principal: Porcentaje de Subnormalidad Origen de la Subnormalidad La subnormalidad se originó por el meteorito subnormal el cual cayó en el año 10000 a.C en un planeta inhabitado, el cual actualmente está en el mundo subnormal, el cual está en el universo subnormal. Artículo principal: Meteorito Subnormal Elementos de la Subnormalidad * La estupidez * La imbecibilidad * La pendejez * La tontería * Ser un poquito raro Cosas que los subnormales no deben hacer * Tener locura, ya que hay una delgada línea entre la subnormalidad y la locura, pero la locura está muy distante así que no te preocupes si exageras un poco. * Drogarse de verdad. * Ser demasiado raro, un poco está bien pero mucho no es bueno. * Imitar a otros subnormales, cada subnormal tiene su estilo y no debes copiarte, tu mismo puedes hacer tu propia manera de subnormalizarte, pero si te plagias puedes verte muy mal o muy falso o fingido y además si te descubren puedes meterte en problemas subnormales. * No intentes esforzarte mucho, si ves que no lo haces bien, es que realmente no quieres ser subnormal o es que la subnormalidad no va contigo y deberías dejar de intentar, es posible que termines siendo el subnormal ñoño o el ñoño que se cree subnormal y no le llame la atención a nadie. Elementos Naturales de la Subnormalidad * Patatas * Pudines * Yucas * Mojones * Pepinos Guerreros de la Subnormalidad Los guerreros subnormales son los protagonistas de su historia y los que intentan salvar a su mundo de la madurez y la insubnormalidad, los cuales pueden destruirlo potencialmente. Aparecen en el futuro RPG Subnormal's Adventures el cual está en desarrollo actualmente. Estos guerreros son: * Raúl: El Héroe (se destaca por su subnormalidad) * Eleazar: El guerrero (se destaca por su capacidad de trolleo) * Hernán: El informático (se destaca por su habilidad con las computadoras) * Jesús: El sacerdote (se destaca por su fuerza) * Julio: El mago (se destaca por ser asiático) * Rasputín: El rey subnormal (se destaca por su mandato y poder legal) * Negro de Whatsapp: El salvaje (se destaca por su agilidad) * Carro: El medio de transporte (se destaca por su velocidad) * Baldi: El sabio (se destaca por su inteligencia) Piezas importantes para la subnormalidad suprema Estas son las piezas mas importantes para acceder al infinito porciento de subnormalidad y poder contactar al Dios Subnormal: * Raúl * Eleazar * Jesús * Hernán * Rasputín * Carro * Negro de Whatsapp * Patatas * Pudines Nombres Subnormales En la subnormalidad hay muchos nombres comunes, algunos de ellos son: * Ermenejildo * Bonifacio * Giliberto * Pochinkardo * Petronila * Rasputín * Benito Formas de volverse subnormal * Practicando y haciendo subnormalidades voluntariamente * Contagiándote de otra persona subnormal, cuanto mayor sea su porcentaje de subnormalidad mas probabilidades hay de contagio. * Estando en contacto con un objeto con subnormalidad, como las patatas o Leshe Shabo. * Viendo videos subnormales. * Estando en lugares o países subnormales. * Mirar fijamente a los ojos a Raúl por 1 hora sin pestañear. Raúl tampoco debe pestañear así que el decide a quien le conviene contagiarle la subnormalidad. * Recibir un SMS con saldo subnormal y abrirlo. Estos mensajes solo pueden ser enviados por gente con porcentaje mínimo de subnormalidad 90% * Hacer Clickbait, este es muchísimo mas efectivo que los demás. Contagio de la subnormalidad La subnormalidad es contagiosa, pero hay muchas formas de contagiarla de un subnormal a una persona no subnormal, algunas son: * Juntándote mucho con alguien subnormal. * Casarte con alguien subnormal. * Tener hijos con una persona subnormal. * Mirando fijamente a un subnormal a los ojos por 1 mes sin parpadear (excepto con Raúl, ya que su porcentaje de subnormalidad es mas alto y tardaría solo una hora). * Que un subnormal te envíe un SMS con saldo subnormal. * Transfiriéndola con USB's corporales, o mas difícilmente con pitillos. * En algunos pocos casos, dependiendo el tipo de sangre de la persona subnormal, te puedes contagiar tocándola. Trivia * La subnormalidad vale la pena, ya que es divertido y pasas muy buenos ratos, y mas aún si tus amigos también son subnormales. ** Si tus amigos no son subnormales, no pasa nada, pero si quieres los puedes contagiar. * La persona con mayor subnormalidad es Raúl, con el 999999999999999999999999999999999999% de subnormalidad, siendo un semi-dios de la subnormalidad. ** La segunda persona es Rasputín, con el 10000% de subnormalidad. ** La tercera persona es Eleazar, con el 1000% de subnormalidad. * Hasta la persona menos subnormal del mundo se puede volver subnormal. ** Hay porcentajes de subnormalidad en números negativos, generalmente pasa con gente mediocre, pero hasta ellos pueden llegar a ser subnormales. * Cada raza subnormal de comida tiene el 95% de porcentaje subnormal, como las patatas, los pudines, las yucas o los pepinos. Categoría:Historia Categoría:Destacado de la wiki